Sweet Love
by ClanPan-goldenBoyMan
Summary: Hmm... not much I can say 'cept it's a oneshot about SonAmy with some Shadouge! Please Read and Review and no flames!


Sweet Love chapter 1

MSL: Just a cute little one shot by… 'dramatic pose' me! I hope you all enjoy.

Chocola: MSL doesn't own Sonic or any characters, but it's bad enough she holds me prisoner.

MSL: Oh, you little over dramatic chocolate thing. I'm not holding you prisoner.

Chocola: 'gets hit by an ice cream cone' What the heck?

MSL: On with the story!

Sweet Love

Rainy days have different effects on different people. If you're a person that is optimistic and loves happy things, rainy days can be very depressing for that person. If you're a pessimistic person that likes sad things, this kind of day is just for you. But unfortunately, Amy Rose was anything but happy. She was thinking about her beloved Sonic. She stopped chasing him because she realized it was annoying. And lately, Sonic just hasn't been talking to her.

Amy started to silently sob until her phone started ringing. She got up and walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Amy asked almost sounding depressed.

"Hey Amy! It's me Rouge. How you doin'?" Rouge said sounding a little happy.

"Oh hey Rouge. Not that good. I absolutely hate gray days like this."

"Oh, I get it. You like it when skies are _blue_… just like your _blue _hero!" Rouge chuckled a bit. Amy just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Rouge."

"C'mon, I was joking! Anyway, I called to take your mind off of depressing things and onto sugary sweetness! Let's go to the mall and get some ice cream or a milkshake! It is once in a lifetime offer." Rouge added the last part to be funny. Amy couldn't help but chuckle a bit and then sighed in defeat.

"Fine, fine. Meet me at the entrance like we usually do. See ya there!"

"Bye!" Rouge then hung up. Amy hung up too and went to her room to change. She picked out a faded pink top, blue jeans and her red and white boots. Amy walked out of her room and grabbed her small purse and umbrella and walked out of her apartment into the rain. Amy continued to walk until she got to the mall and as expected, Rouge was standing at the entrance. She was wearing a black tank top, lavender shorts and dark purple eye shadow on. She noticed Amy and waved at her.

"Hey Ames! You look nice." Rouge complimented. Amy just smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, you do too." Amy replied calmly. She then closed her umbrella and they walked into the mall. As they walked through the mall, they looked at some of the items or clothes in the windows of the other stores. Rouge absolutely loved it when jewelry was on sale but Amy was looking at everything that was blue. She then snapped out of looking at blue things and realized she couldn't shake the thought of her blue hero. She never would because she loved him.

'_But he doesn't feel the same way.' _Amy mentally reminded herself gloomily. _'He just sees me as an annoyance.'_

But Amy had absolutely no idea how wrong she was.

_At Baskin Robins _

"So Sonic…" A familiar black hedgehog with red streaks began talking. "How's life been treating you?" Shadow and Sonic happened to be sitting in the food court of Baskin Robins and were currently about to get ice cream.

"Um…" Sonic scratched his head nervously. "I dunno… 'cause I… have… feelings… for someone." Shadow smirked and replied sarcastically, "Amy?" There was silence. Shadow's eyes widened in realization and he stared at Sonic.

"You love Amy?" Shadow asked skeptically. Sonic looked at Shadow and glared.

"No, I love Rouge." He remarked sarcastically. At that comment, Shadow jumped up from his seat with a plastic fork in his hand looking like he was a psycho and going to murder Sonic. Sonic immediately held his hands up to block himself.

"Whoa dude! I didn't mean it literally! I was just joking around!" Shadow blinked and realized what he was doing and sat back down and acted as if nothing happened.

"Why do you even care what I say about Rouge?" Sonic asked curiously. Shadow just stared off into the distance pretending not to listen. Sonic just smirked to himself until he saw a familiar pink hedgehog and walking with a familiar white bat.

'_Amy? What's she doing here?' _Sonic began to blush at the thought of Amy being here. He always did love her, but she just had a weird obsession over him. But now she stopped bothering him like that and now he loves her more than ever. He decided to invite her and Rouge over with him and Shadow.

"Hey Ames, Rouge! Over here!" Sonic shouted to the two girls. Amy looked over in Sonic's direction, dumbfounded. Did HE just invite HER over?

"Hi Sonic!" Amy greeted back, still in a little shock. "How are you?" She started walking over with Rouge following. Shadow noticed Rouge and tried to hide under the table until the white bat was suddenly standing right beside him, grinning.

"Hey Shady." She said in her suave voice that Shadow loved to hear.

"H-hey." Shadow responded in a shaky tone. Amy sat down beside Sonic who finally said, "I'm doing great. And I guess you're doing good too?" Amy nodded in return but still had that look of dreariness on her face. Sonic noticed this and asked with a hint of worry, "What's wrong Ames?" Amy just shrugged but Rouge just had to tease Amy a little.

"No, she's not. She doesn't like rainy days. But she does love it when it's sunny and skies are _blue_, don't you Amy?" Rouge said and laughed. Amy blushed a deep crimson red and tried not to look at anyone. Sonic looked rather confused at what Rouge meant (A/N: Slow, slow in the head, XD…). Shadow wasn't paying that much attention due to the fact he was daydreaming. Rouge just shook her head and finally said (A/N: That rhymed! Sorry, I'll shut up…), "Who wants ice cream?" This snapped everyone out of their thoughts and they all nodded.

"So… who wants what?" Rouge asked them.

"A vanilla milkshake." Amy said calmly.

"A chocolate milkshake!" Sonic shouted in Shadow's ear by accident. Shadow rubbed his ear that Sonic just shouted in and finally said, "I've never had ice cream before." It suddenly seemed like the whole mall got quiet when Shadow said this and this made him a tiny bit scared. Rouge just smiled and replied, "Than I'll pick out a flavor for you." She got up and walked away. Shadow also got up to go to the bathroom which left Amy and Sonic alone together. They sat there for a few minutes, not saying anything. Amy just sat looking into space and Sonic just twiddled with his fingers. When their eyes met, Sonic just grinned nervously and Amy smiled sweetly. Somewhere in Sonic's mind, he heard a little voice yell, _'Say SOMETHING! You look like an idiot in front of her like this!'_ The same thing was going on in Amy's mind except the voice sounded more timid, not angry. _'Just say something, the silence is soooo embarrassing and we just have to talk to the guy we love…'_ Amy nodded to herself and opened her mouth to say something, but Sonic cut her off.

"Amy I need to tell you something… I'm sorry, did I interrupt you?" Amy closed her mouth and shook her head.

"No. Now, what were you saying?" Sonic took a deep breathe and looked at Amy straight in her eyes.

"Amy… ever since I met you, you've been by my side. Even though you got captured a lot, or all the times I ran away from you, you always were by my side. You're a very loyal friend."

Amy's cheeks were a light red, due to the fact she was blushing from Sonic's words.

"And… now what I really what to tell you is…"

"Yes?" Amy asked, by this time, her eyes looked like two sparkling emeralds and she had a smile on her face.

"I think I lo— Sonic got interrupted by Rouge.

"I'm back with the ice cream and milkshakes!" Rouge cheerfully said, although Sonic's face could tell a different story.

"Gee, thanks Rouge…" Sonic managed to say while clenching his teeth. She handed Amy her vanilla shake, Sonic his chocolate shake and got Shadow a bowl of Cookies 'n Cream ice cream. Suddenly, Shadow came back from the bathroom and sat back down, looking at his ice cream. He looked over at Rouge who just grinned in return.

Rouge then started to notice something— when she came with the ice cream, Sonic was trying to tell Amy something. And from the tone of his voice, it sounded pretty serious. It almost sounded like if he was gonna tell her…

'_He DOES love Amy!'_ Rouge screamed in her mind. She smirked and figured she'd let the two lovebirds finish their talk.

"Y'know, me and Shady can sit at another table if you two want…" She was answered with an immediate "YES!" from Sonic. Rouge's smirk got bigger as she got up and walked to a table a few feet away from theirs not forgetting to take her ice cream with her. Shadow got up as well and took his ice cream. Sonic got a weird grin of relief on his face; however Amy was just slowly slurping her milk shake with a dull look on her face, not really paying attention to anything.

Sonic hated this— Rouge had interrupted him! While he was trying to tell Amy that he loved her! He had tried so hard to work up the nerve to tell her but now it was completely shattered. It's not easy telling someone those three words. Sonic just started slurping his chocolate milkshake.

Amy looked out of the corner of her eye at Sonic. What was he going to tell her? For a split second, she thought he was going to say that… no, it was highly impossible. Was he going to tell her… that he _loved_ her?

'_No, he couldn't, he just absolutely never would! Or… maybe he **would**?' _Amy's thoughts were broken by Sonic.

"Aw man! I'm outta milkshake!" Sonic whined. Amy merely chuckled at Sonic's usual self.

"Sonic, how'd you drink it so fast?" Amy asked. Sonic pretended to be shocked at the obviousness of her question.

"'Cause I'm a super fast guy!" Sonic announced boldly. Amy just shook her head.

"Now this sucks, 'cause I don't have any money to buy another one!" Sonic looked angrily at the wall. That's when Amy's mind hatched a weird plan.

"Y-you could share m-mine." Amy said quietly, half hoping he wasn't listening and half-hoping he was. Fortunately, Sonic heard every word and his head turned abruptly in her direction with a very surprised look on his face. Amy couldn't help but smile a tiny smile. The look on his face was absolutely priceless.

"Um… sure…" Sonic agreed eagerly, but tried not to show it. He grabbed his straw from his cup and stuck it in Amy's cup. He started slurping unaware Amy was watching him.

Amy slowly made her way to her straw and started slurping as well. The way they were doing that almost made them look like a couple. After a few minutes, their eyes locked onto each other.

Amy scooted a little closer to Sonic. Sonic started to blush when Amy put her arm around him. He looked into her beautiful green eyes and moved his face closer to hers. She moved her face close to his too and finally, their lips touched. Amy drew away, blushing madly and Sonic whispered into her ear, "I love you." Amy grinned deeply and pulled him into another kiss.

From a couple tables away, Rouge was watching with a dreamy look on her face.

"Isn't it romantic Shady?" Rouge asked dreamily. Shadow just grunted in response.

"I think its sweet love, y'know? What could be more romantic?"

'_You and I kissing.'_ Shadow thought. He sadly looked at the ceiling, knowing it probably wouldn't happen. Rouge glanced over at Shadow who had some ice cream on his lips. She reached over to grab a napkin until her mischievous mind got a brilliant plan.

"Hey, you have some ice cream on your lips. Let me get it off for ya." Shadow shrugged when she grabbed a napkin, but to his great surprise, she didn't use the napkin at all. Instead, she moved her head up to his and licked off the ice cream from his lips with her tongue gently.

Rouge then rested her head on his chest and smiled up at him. Shadow sheepishly smiled back at her and held her close to him and heard her mutter, "I love you Shady." He responded by kissing her forehead.

It certainly was sweet love.

MSL: WHOO! I'm finally done! I hope you all enjoyed my little one-shot. Oh, and I do like Sonic but Sonic can be a little slow when thinking.

Chocola: Wow… TOO MUCH FLUFF! ACK! 'runs around like a moron'

MSL: Calm down! 'throws ice cream at Chocola' But wasn't it cute? Please review and no flames! Bye!

Chocola: 'has ice cream on head' Not again!


End file.
